


time to put on a show

by electricwaves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Dream SMP Festival, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP festival, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of technoblade - Freeform, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, dream and george and sapnap are best friends, mentions of Fundy, mentions of nihachu, mentions of quackity, mentions of tommyinnit - Freeform, mentions of tubbo - Freeform, mentions of wilbursoot, they're best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricwaves/pseuds/electricwaves
Summary: After the Dream Team SMP festival, viewers couldn't help but wonder where the actual Dream Team was. A multitude of events had gone down in their absence, and although everyone's streams were more than entertaining, the audience felt as though there was a hole in everything that the Dream Team usually filled.Here's what Sapnap, Dream, and George were up to while the festival took place.Here's the mayhem they caused when the cameras were finally off.Here's the real show.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	time to put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is just a short drabble of an alternate ending to what happened after the dream team smp festival!
> 
> if any of these people are uncomfortable with having fanfiction written about them, this will be gone instantaneously. 
> 
> thanks for reading! hope you enjoy :)

The Dream Team all went quiet as they watched the Dream SMP streams together, save for the occasional snide comments, chuckles, cheers, and jokes, of course. What a wild ride it was. Everything was drenched in betrayal, doubt, second thoughts, and worst of all, personal morals. They had to admit, the acting ability of some of their friends was impressive. Nihachu had brought many viewers close to tears, and they weren’t an exception. 

It took some time, but finally, the members’ streams ceased. At this, they went to work: Sapnap refreshed Twitch to ensure that the profiles of those on the SMP turned gray, Dream refreshed his Minecraft server list to see if people were leaving or not—which was interesting, as nearly all of them had yet to log off, and George was busy scrolling through Twitter, bombarded with closing statements of the streamers and the total disarray of the fandom. 

A few minutes passed before Dream cleared his throat. It was time to set things in motion. “So, you guys ready?” 

“Hell yeah. Let’s do this!” Sapnap whooped into his mic, causing the other two to burst out into giggles. 

“I’m ready if you and Sapnap are,” George said, flexing his hands. 

“We still have quite an audience left on the server. I’d say it’s time for the Dream Team to put on a show.” Dream’s finger hovered over his mouse. There was no going back now. “From the count of three. Three.”

“Two!”

“One.”

They all smiled, knowing that in the few ticks of silence, each of them wore matching expressions. 

_GeorgeNotFound joined the game._

_Sapnap joined the game._

_Dream joined the game._

Just as they’d planned, the trio spawned right behind the hill in the festival where Wilbur struggled to find the button just minutes before. Sapnap and George immediately got to digging and mining, the familiar noises of dirt and cobble breaking managing to faintly calm Dream’s nerves as he read through people’s reactions in chat.

_ <Technoblade> cringe _

_ <Nihachu> what?? _

_ <Fundy> Hello hello_

_ <Tubbo> Friends? _

_ <TommyInnit> Oh look who finally decided to show up_

_ <WilburSoot> You’re late to the party_

Haha. They didn’t know what they had coming. The chaos that was about to come was entirely unscripted. Unhinged. Dream had seen the fandom explore villain arcs for Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, and more. But they hadn’t ever gotten close to what the three of them had in store. 

“Dream, we got it!” George said, avatar bouncing into view. 

Sapnap sighed, “Not gonna lie, I almost forgot where we hid them.”

Dream sprinted behind George, smirk growing larger when Sapnap’s avatar moved to reveal the three buttons they placed earlier, each one on a piece of different colored wool. Redstone trailed from the wool blocks and into the room full of TNT that Wilbur had built prior. How perfect. “Into positions, boys.”

Sapnap stood next to the red wool, George at the blue, and Dream knew his place was at the lime, but he had to wait. It was the little details which made the entire thing even better. The artists were going to go mad with this stunt. 

_ <Dream> fashionably late_

_ <GeorgeNotFound> Everyone, come_

_ <Sapnap> you’re all invited to the festival _

_ <Dream> we have something extra planned_

Dream hurriedly walked away from their tunnel, going into F5 to watch as people’s avatars started to fill the rows of chairs again, crouching and bouncing around expectantly. 

_ <WilburSoot> This better be good_

_ <Dream> it will be :)_

He sprinted back towards the wool, chowing away on a potato to bring his hunger up. _Deep breaths._ His cursor was right on the button, heart beating perhaps a bit embarrassingly fast for a Minecraft roleplay. Dream let out a sharp exhale, “On the count of three! Three.”

“Two.” George’s voice wavered as he gave a nervous laugh.

“One.” Sapnap’s tone bordered between ecstatic and panicked.

_Click. Click. Click._ One by one, the stone buttons were pressed. Repeaters sputtered into action. Redstone glowed and sizzled. They held their breaths, fingers floating above keyboards in tension, waiting for that crackle. A few seconds, a few more, and oh—! There it was. The hissing of the first batch of TNT.

“Enderpearl time soon!” George shouted, his maniacal laugh mixing in with the other two’s. They filtered through the tunnel and made their way in front of the audience, all just in time to watch the hill start to explode. People started freaking out. 

_ <Quackity> Uh is that part of the show? _

_ <TommyInnit> What the hell_

Sapnap bounced excitedly, “Don’t forget your lines! And Dream, you have to capitalize them for more effect.”

“Fine,” Dream answered, struggling to hold in his laughter.

_ <Dream> Don’t forget who made this server._

_ <Sapnap> Don’t forget who started the fire._

_ <GeorgeNotFound> Don’t forget who once had power._

_ <Dream> We can be your greatest nightmare._

_ <GeorgeNotFound> We can find you anywhere._

_ <Sapnap> We can be your greatest fear._

Switching to their pearls and hurling them into the direction of the pond they had made earlier, the Dream Team turned around and observed the mayhem, knowing that they’d be away from it all in a handful of seconds. Their faces flashed shades of black and white as the podium was demolished, the pounding of their hearts joining in on the wonderful tune of TNT flickering to life underneath the carpet. Keyboard smashes, variants of the word ‘No,’ strings of curses, as well as question and exclamation marks, flooded the chat. Technoblade rushed towards the water nearby, trident in hand, but was stopped by walls of fences that were pushed up by pistons the redstone from earlier had activated. By the time he got out his axe, it was already too late. Some people had already died. Some had enderpearled and barely survived. Others were frozen in shock.

Smiling, laughing, and wheezing filled the TeamSpeak; they watched as everything turned into a blur of pixelated explosions, eyes lit up and ears full of utter dissonance. 

_ <GeorgeNotFound> And here we have it:_

_ <Sapnap> Season 1 of the Dream SMP _

_ <Dream> End._

What a show, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving a kudos! it means a lot that you would do that and i'm happy to say that i'm slowly overcoming my intense writer's block.
> 
> i love minecraft youtube so much and am more than happy to become a part of its writing community. can't wait to perhaps write more for this fandom! <3


End file.
